The Best Intentions
by coldplaywhore
Summary: He's a writer moonlighting as a maintenance man. She struck out on her own and trouble finds her needing his help more than he would like. Toss in a 10year age difference, some serious UST and the best intentions can't keep them apart.


**So, here's a little one shot that was purchased by the lovely Joayla in the FGB Eclipse Edition. **

**All she wanted was some sort of bluecollarward, and this is what I came up with. My super beta MaggieMay14 said this incarnation of Edward reminded her of RPattz, since he probably couldn't properly use a hammer either. LOL. It would appear that my girl Joayla has a thing for the bluecollarward since she has a rather nice little one shot on her profile that was go written with OhPenelope5446 entitled 'Well Serviced' *cue CPW snickers*, so if you too appreciate a hard working Edward, check it out. **

**As per usual, I don't own. This mess was pre-read by my fic-wifey Risbee, and beta'd by MaggieMay14 and slaved over by yours truly. **

**Onto the story.**

**EPOV**

The moment I got comfortable in my chair, the phone rang obnoxiously on the desk beside me. It was inevitable that each time I was in the mood to sit down and write something, I would be interrupted. If it wasn't one thing then it was another, and my novel appeared like it was never going to get written. I had tried, repeatedly in fact, over the past year to try and focus on my writing, but I never felt interested or inspired. My mind and soul were insistent that I would be an honest to goodness novelist one day. Until that day though, I needed to pay the bills.

This is how I got here – with _her_.

Over a year ago, I had the bright idea to take a job as the supervisor / maintenance man at an apartment building in downtown Seattle. I thought it would be a piece of cake and I would have plenty of time to focus on my writing. It seemed like the perfect job for me and although I wasn't overly handy, I figured I could make shit up as I went along. To help make matters easier, the apartment wasn't in the worst part of town, but it wouldn't exactly be like living in one of newer, multimillion dollar properties that were popping up in the downtown core these days. Then again, those buildings would probably be more thorough in finding someone to do their work for them and I would never have gotten hired.

Eclipse Apartments was a small three floor, 12 unit building, with a lot of older architectural details since it was built in the 1940's. The red brick exterior was in great shape, the windows were replaced in the summer of 2008, and the grounds were kept meticulous. Sometimes I thought that the landscape company cut the grass with scissors it was so perfectly done. There were a few downsides to the building though, but there had been a complete redo of the plumbing back in the early 90's when it was bought by the current owners, Eleazar & Carmen Denali. It wasn't in perfect shape, but this was where I came in.

The previous building manager had left to move to Vegas under the misguided dream of winning big at poker and the Denali's desperately needed someone as soon as possible. I fudged my resume a bit, pretended I actually knew what a hammer and screwdriver did and landed the job with ease. I got my rent paid for, in addition to a small income for doing the job. I had to fix all the little problems – thank you Google for the help there - and then find someone to do the big jobs I couldn't handle. It was simple really.

That was until Isabella Swan moved into apartment 3B three months ago.

Ever since then, I had been busy as hell dealing with all the issues that seemed to go wrong in her place. The girl was some sort of magnet for accidents and trouble that I was certain of. The previous tenants, a quiet young couple named Victoria and James, had never called me once before they moved to Boston in March. Then, all of a sudden Isabella moves in two weeks later and I'm there what felt like once a week fixing something.

I was not shocked when the call preventing my writing turned out to be her and she quietly informed me that her air conditioning didn't seem to be working properly. When I hung up the phone, promising to come and check it out momentarily, I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Each trip to her apartment was making my life more and more difficult.

Now, I am not going to pretend like visiting Isabella's place on a bi-weekly basis was all bad. After all, she was in her early twenties, with gorgeous brown hair, stunning brown eyes and to be completely serious… the best ass I had ever laid eyes on. However, I also knew that I was ten years older than her, she appeared to be completely shy and inexperienced, and this was obviously her first time living on her own.

I learned all of this the moment I first met her, a few months earlier, when she first called me to get some assistance with her kitchen sink.

"_Umm… yeah, hi. Is this Edward?" The saccharine sweet voice on the other end of the phone was beyond nervous and I could hear her fingers tapping away on a countertop or table in the distance. Why she was anxious, I had no idea. I only hoped that she wasn't a telemarketer about to go into a long song and dance about my long distance carrier._

"_Yeah, this is him. Can I help you with something?"_

"_I'm umm… I'm Isabella Swan up in 3B." Ah yes, the new girl. _

_Eleazar and Carmen had signed her lease the week before, giving me a copy for my records on the day she moved in. I hadn't seen much of her as she moved her sparse belongings in, but I did notice a rather gruff looking man in his early 50's with a moustache that would put Tom Selleck to shame, helping her bring boxes in. From the back, I could see that she looked young, with a tiny body, but she could lift a surprising amount considering her size. I felt like a complete stalker as I watched her for a few moments, so I quickly moved from the window and attempted to work on my story again with no luck._

"_Yes, Isabella. What can I do for you?"_

"_My sink is clogged. I've barely used it in the past few days and I went to wash some dishes but the water won't drain out even though I have already pulled out the stopper. Can you come check it out? I mean, it's not urgent… like it can wait a few days or something. It's not like the roof is caving in or something like that," she rambled on, clearly flustered that something was wrong in her new apartment. Moustache man had probably tried to talk her out of moving out of his comfortable, rent free home, but she most likely wanted to exert her independence and now felt uncomfortable having to rely on someone for help, even though that was why I was there in the first place._

"_First thing you need to do Isabella…"_

"_Bella," she interrupted me with a hint of confidence in her voice that made my stomach clench. "I prefer to be called Bella."_

"_Alright then. First thing you need to do Bella is take everything out of the water in the sink. Give me about five minutes and I will be up there to check it out."_

"_Thanks. You're really saving my ass here."_

"_Hardly. This is why I am here," I said genuinely as she hung up the phone and I pulled up my internet browser to Google clogged sinks and how to fix them. Once I felt somewhat confident in my abilities, I grabbed my toolbox and a bucket, and hoped that she wouldn't know I was making this shit up as I went along. So far, I had learned quite a bit about home maintenance, more than I had expected I would need to know a year ago._

_I knocked swiftly on her door and when she opened it, I was shocked into silence. She was fucking beautiful. Her long dark hair was swept up into a ponytail, some of her hair hanging loose around her face and she was dressed in just a tank top and sweat pants. Not the sexiest of clothes, but on her, I was sporting wood. Fuck, now I felt like a dirty old man or something._

"_So, you gonna come in or can you fix it from the doorway?" Bella said with an anxious giggle as I shook the rather lascivious thoughts from my head and stepped inside her apartment. I looked around, noticing with surprise that it was pretty bare. There was nothing on the walls except for one picture of an ocean that looked like it might have been hand painted, and a poster of Elliott Smith, one of my favorite singers. Her couch was an older one that had clearly been passed down from her parents or another relative and there was a tiny TV tray setup, most likely where she had dinner by herself._

_I tried to act subtle, moving towards the sink with purpose, but I was also taking in all the things I could about her place. It had been painted recently, a pale blue grey color. In fact, the apartment still smelled a bit like paint, but I also noticed that she had no TV but her stereo was on quietly, playing Metric. There was a laptop perched on an old trunk that was being used as a coffee table, but that was it. No girlish trinkets, pictures of her past or personal artifacts that illustrated her life._

_I realized, as I put my toolbox down on her kitchen counter that I wanted to know more about her. Why did she have so little? Why was she so quiet and why was she so nervous around me? What was it about her that intrigued me already? When I looked up from my tools and saw a crimson blush color her cheeks, I decided that I also wanted to know what she was thinking. She fascinated me, even though she had done so little. I was completely captivated and definitely in trouble._

_I immediately set to work, turning my thoughts away from Bella and back onto the task at hand. I turned off the water and then put a bucket under the sink, just in case. Bella tried to look busy, but I knew she was watching my every move. Whether she was curious as to what I was doing, or watching me because of me, was a different story. I couldn't stop myself, my interest already piqued, as I decided to talk to her; to find out more. _

"_So, you painted recently?"_

"_Uh… yeah…"_

"_Did you do it yourself or hire someone to do it?"_

"_I did it… why? Does it look bad? Did I miss a spot? Was I not allowed to paint? I swore Carmen said it was okay if I painted. It would be just my luck if I wasn't supposed to do it. I'm not in trouble am I?"_

" _Relax, Bella. Everything's fine. It looks good and I like the color. It's better than the drab beige that was here before."_

"_I washed my brushes in the sink, but I was very thorough. You don't think it caused the clog it, do you?"_

"_No. I'm not sure what has clogged it yet, but paint rarely clogs a sink unless you poured a whole gallon of it down there. You didn't, did you?" I asked, trying to be playful, but Bella merely shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip, uneasiness surrounding her. _

_Before I decided to take apart the pipes, I poured some Drano in the sink and turned the water valve back on as I gave the Drano a few minutes to set in, silently watching Bella as the time passed. I decided to see if she would be a little more talkative and tell me a bit more about her. It couldn't hurt right? _

"_So, is this your first time living away from home?"_

"_Is it that obvious?" Bella asked as she jumped up onto the counter beside me, her shapely legs dangling off the edge and swinging back and forth gently. "I just moved here from Forks. I doubt you've heard of it." I was relieved that the more we talked, the less apprehensive she appeared. However, she also seemed too sweet and innocent for the thoughts that were running through my mind._

"_The moustache… I'm assuming that was your dad huh?"_

"_Yeah. He's a little over protective of me and he thinks that the big city is gonna swallow me whole. I didn't have the heart to remind him that I'm 22 and hardly the perfect girl he seems to think I am."_

_Fuck she's 22. That's ten years younger than me; I let out an irritated growl as Bella quirked her eyes at me, clearly having caught my little noise. "You don't look 22." And what the hell did she mean by not being a perfect girl? She seemed perfect to me._

"_And how old are you, Edward?"_

"_33."_

"_Maybe you need to have your vision checked then, because until September, I am 22. Can I ask a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You don't really seem like the usual maintenance guy type."_

"_That's not a question, Bella."_

"_Well, you never let me finish talking." Apparently I had pegged her wrong. She was a bit of a spitfire and even though she seemed quiet, I doubted that was the real her, and that was who I wanted to know. "You dress way too nice, your fingernails aren't caked in dirt and you just seem a little out of place. So, what is it that you really do?"_

"_I write."_

"_Anything I'd know?"_

"_Not likely. I'm not published… yet."_

"_You sound confident."_

"_No, just hopeful." At this point, I wasn't talking about the novel though; all my thoughts were of her. I could sense, based on the playful smirk on her face, that she wasn't talking about my writing either. I was shocked that considering her age, she seemed very mature. Most 22 year olds I knew didn't really give a shit about anything and Bella did. She seemed just as interested in knowing me as I was in her._

"_So umm… about the sink… how long do we have to wait for that stuff to run through it?"_

_I looked at Bella, unable to formulate a response as she hopped down from the counter and moved in front of the sink, her arm grazing against mine as she slipped past me. "A few more minutes I think. When I turn the water back on, if it doesn't run through, I will need to look in the pipe for some sort of obstruction. Do you think you dropped anything down there recently?"_

"_Not that I know of," Bella declared as she took a step back and I decided to check the sink. I turned on the tap and was a little pissed that water continued to gather in her sink. "Well shit. What next?"_

"_Next, I need to get a bit dirty." I grabbed my toolbox and placed it on the floor, as I kneeled down and turned the water valve off. I grabbed my adjustable wrench and set about to undoing the pipe so that I could see if something was caught. When I jiggled the pipes apart, water came gushing down into the bucket beside me. Thank you, Google!_

"_Well fuck, maybe it is plugged," said Bella as I stilled my movements, my mind overcome with the fact that she just swore. God, I wish I could hear her swearing and yelling my name in a whole different context. I shook my head and silently reminded myself of her age before I loosened the other end of the pipe that seemed to be obstructed. With the piece in my hand, I shoved a small pipe snake inside of it and out popped a bent out of shape pen cap. "Well shit, maybe I did lose something."_

"_This is yours?" I asked as I held it up for Bella's inspection._

"_It was. I don't particularly want it now though." Bella watched me with a keen eye as I put the pipes back together and turned on the water before testing the taps. I felt vindicated as the water eased down the drain properly. "Excellent! Thanks so much for your help, Edward."_

"_That's why I'm here, Bella. Call me whenever you need me." I held back the wink I would have given her had she been a few years older and gathered my tools and my bucket, which I had emptied down the drain, as I prepared to leave._

"_With my luck, expect your phone to be ringing off the hook." Bella graciously held her door open for me, but little did I know, I would be back again within a few days for another issue._

From there, things sort of snowballed. I found myself constantly looking for her through the front window, watching as she went to work or school… or whatever it was she did. A few times I even checked through the peephole of my door after hearing voices, feeling even more like a stalker each time. I wanted to see who was in her life; did she have a boyfriend or friends that she spent time with? Each time I looked though, Bella was alone. Fortunately for my obsession, Bella had issue after issue that required my assistance, and I was more than happy to help her.

After the kitchen sink fiasco, we discovered that her living room windows were stuck and wouldn't open. It had been late in the winter when Bella moved in and she hadn't needed to open the windows at the time. It took me almost thirty minutes to get them open with a little elbow grease, a crowbar and some WD-40, but Bella was pleased nonetheless. We exchanged our usual pleasantries and asked each other a few random questions, both of us eager to learn more, but we never overstepped our boundaries.

Two weeks later, the power went out in her apartment and we discovered that she had blown a fuse. Sadly, that was a rather quick fix and we didn't manage much time together. Then it was an ant infestation under her sink, fallen molding in her living room and finally, three weeks ago it was an electrical issue.

Bella called shortly after seven on a Thursday night and let me know that she was just finishing making dinner, only to have the main outlet in her kitchen short out. She was petrified of doing anything out of fear of starting an electrical fire, so I grabbed my tools and headed upstairs after Googling it. Of course, before I even got there, I knew this was seriously out of my limited scope of knowledge, so I called the electrician we kept on retainer and went to see Bella.

"_Electrical work and I are not friends," I admitted with a laugh the moment she opened the door of her apartment. I held back a gasp as her eyes met mine and they seemed filled with something foreign to me. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind. However, my mind was overwrought with thoughts of her because she looked practically ethereal with her hair pulled back loosely and dressed in a long white sundress. It was early June and a little warm, so her clothing was suitable. I just didn't think I would see her in something so simple, yet stunning._

"_Have you called someone? I mean… I don't want you to do something that would get you or I hurt."_

"_Yeah, we have a guy…"_

"_Oh, okay then. That's good."_

"_I'll just go downstairs and wait for Jake, the electrician, to arrive. Will you be here all night, or should I let him in?"_

"_I'll be here," Bella said softly as she turned around and moved back towards the kitchen. I turned and was about to close the door behind me, when I heard her call out. "Edward…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I made a ton of extra food… did you want to maybe… did you want to stay for dinner?" My heart jumped into my throat in excitement because whatever she had cooked smelled really damn good, but I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit in her apartment with her and pretend like I didn't feel anything for her. I did. Fuck, I wanted her, but I wouldn't do anything about it. I figured that she probably viewed me like she would an older brother, which made it harder for me to take my feelings for her seriously. There was no way I was going to do anything to ruin the trust she had in me. _

_I worried about what I would say or do if I was with her for a long period of time and just as I was about to decline her invitation, I saw the look of sheer dejection on her face because it had taken me so long to respond. So much for keeping my distance._

"_Sure. Dinner sounds great."_

_And it was. _

_Bella was an excellent cook even though sitting on her couch and eating off TV trays was a little bit awkward, the time passed smoothly. The atmosphere was relaxed and conversation between us flowed easily through our meal. Whether we were discussing movies, books or politics, Bella had a well thought out opinion about everything. The more Bella spoke, the more she seemed wiser than her 22, almost 23, years, and it left me feeling more attracted to her than I was an hour earlier._

"_How did you learn to cook so well?"_

"_That's what I do, Edward. I'm training to become a chef." My mouth slowly dropped open because this was the last thing I ever expected her to say. Then again, this explained why she cared so much about her kitchen and why she had such excellent appliances, but such a shitty couch._

"_Wow, that's uh… impressive."_

"_I guess to some people. I took classes at the community college out near Forks and loved it so much I applied to The Art Institute of Seattle." I looked at her with wide eyes because to me the words Art Institute and cooking just didn't mesh to me. "I know, I get that all the time. The Institute has a culinary arts program that is one of the best in the state. I even have to learn a foreign language, so I can now speak a little bit of French."_

"_You are full of surprises, aren't you?"_

"_You have no idea."_

_When we were done dinner, Bella and I continued to discuss her schoolwork and she seemed genuinely excited about what she was doing with her life. She went into detail about the European Cakes class she had to take and even questioned when my birthday was. _

"_June 20__th__."_

"_It's coming up soon then, huh?" I nodded as Bella looked at me oddly and mumbled something I didn't understand, though it sounded vaguely French. It was fucking hot whatever the hell it was. "Maybe I will make you a cake or something."_

"_Bella, you don't need to go out of your way, really."_

"_Don't be silly, I need the practice, right?" I gave up disagreeing with her and offered to help her wash the dishes, but Bella refused. However, I could sense a hesitance in her face and body as she flitted about the kitchen, putting things away. There was an awkward, yet surprisingly comfortable, silence before Bella spoke again. "I would offer you coffee, but it was the coffee maker that shorted the outlet."_

"_It's fine. Jake should be here soon anyways. He said it would take about an hour or so for him to get here." I glanced at the clock on her microwave and noticed that it was a few minutes before eight. Bella put all her dishes into the sink and then came back over to sit on her couch beside me, closer than she had been before. I wished I could say I was uncomfortable, but I was anything but. I could smell her intoxicating scent and held back my urge to lean forward and literally sniff her. That would have been creepy as hell, even for me, the guy who was practically stalking her._

"_Oh, so he should be here soon?" she asked quietly and I simply nodded my head. The tension between us felt heady as Bella moved again, closer still. "Then, I probably don't have a lot of time left huh?"_

"_Time left for what?" I asked as I looked down and noticed Bella's hand tentatively grab the cushion beneath her as she leaned forward and propped herself up onto her knees, pushing her dress up so that she wasn't kneeling on it. My brain went wild as I watched her move in, her breath tingling against my sensitive skin. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them, all I could see were Bella's deep brown eyes staring at me with confidence. She was going to kiss me._

_Holy fuck, she was going to kiss me._

_I suddenly began waging a war with myself as she hovered in front of me, he r lips looking so pink and tempting I didn't think I could resist her. _

_She was ten years younger… more than ten years, what the hell was I doing? _

_Don't listen to yourself, how many guys your age can say that they have made out with a beautiful 22 year old?_

_If you start, you won't be able to start._

_And that's a bad thing?_

_Suddenly, just as I gave up the ghost and leaned in a bit towards Bella, there was a super loud and obnoxious knock on the door. Jake._

_Within 20 minutes Jake had managed to sort out Bella's electrical issue, but needed to come back the next day to fix it completely. Bella let us know that she would be out for the day, but gave me permission to come back the next day with Jake to complete the fix. Shortly before nine that night, I walked Jake out of the apartment, playing up the role of superintendant for the building and breathed a sigh of relief when I finally walked in the door of my own apartment._

_Bella was far too tempting for my own good. _

I had managed to avoid Bella for a couple of days after that, but this led me to the here and now. I was climbing the stairs to her apartment with my trusty toolbox in hand to fix her air conditioning. God I hoped it was a simple fix. I was suddenly desperate to get in and out as quickly as possible. Fuck, even that made me hard because I was no longer thinking about air conditioning. When I reached the landing outside her door, I steeled my nerves and then knocked swiftly, waiting with baited breath for her to open the door.

Once again, I was floored by what greeted me when I opened the door. What the fuck had I got myself into?

Bella's hair was pulled into a loose style at the back of her neck, hair hanging down everywhere and she was dressed in a pair of white, very tight, panties and a white tank top. Both were fairly thin and after Bella opened the door and turned on her heel I could practically see every curve of her ass as she walked away. "It's over here."

"Oh yeah… that," I stammered as I followed Bella towards her window air conditioner in the living room and put my toolbox down on the floor. Over the past few months that Bella had lived here, the place was slowly becoming a little more lived in, with some drapes on the windows and a few more pictures on the wall, even one of the mustache. I would need to avoid that one at all costs. "So uh… how long hasn't it been working?"

"All day," Bella said with a sigh as she moved her hand around her neck, leaning back slightly and pushing her breasts out. Oh god, her nipples were hard and I could practically see the pink of each peak through her poor excuse for a shirt. "It's been unbearable in here. I've had like 3 showers since I got home from class at 2."

"Yeah, I can imagine," I said as I shook the images of Bella dripping wet while in the shower from my head. I was utterly distracted by her beauty and when she bent over beside me, to assess the air conditioner, all I could see was the creamy skin of her chest which led to her cleavage. _I was in deep._

I fiddled with a few knobs and absolutely nothing happened. Bella stood up and moved against the wall, watching me intently. I turned around to grab something out of my toolbox, because I honestly had no idea what the hell I was doing. I had done my usual research on Google, but thanks to the distraction Bella had offered, I couldn't remember anything.

When I looked up, wiping the sweat from my brow, Bella was leaning against the wall, holding the plug in her hand. "What in the hell is going on here?"

"I needed a reason to get you up here. None of the other excuses seemed to work for the past couple of months, Edward." Bella dropped the plug and moved towards me, her eyes dark and her stance confident. "I've done the usual thing… being all sweet and whatnot. I even invited you for dinner and tried to kiss you, but you ran for the hills."

I was fucking shocked. All this time Bella had wanted me and was using my position to spend more time with me. I backed away from Bella, dazed at the fact that while I was busy telling myself to keep a distance from her she was trying to find ways to bring us together. "Bella… we can't…"

"Why not?" she asked as she looked up at me through her long eyelashes and grinned at me. "We're both consenting adults. I know you find me attractive, Edward. I know you watch me. There's no reason why we can't be… more."

Before I knew it, I had walked back into the door and Bella was standing with her hands pressed against my chest, my breathing labored as she eyed me up like I was a piece of steak. She leaned in again, kissing the corner of my mouth before moving her lips beside my ear. "I've dreamed about you since the moment I moved in here Edward. You can't tell me you don't want me."

I gasped as her hand brazenly moved down and began palming my aching cock through my cargo shorts. My mind yelled at me to stop her as I moved my hand between our desperate bodies and stilled her hand, but she took the chance to squeeze my cock instead. "Bella…" I half groaned, half threatened as she batted her eyelashes and bit down on her bottom lip.

She released her fucking fantastic hold on me and backed up a few steps before grasping the hem of her shirt and pulling it right over her head, revealing her creamy bare breasts. Jesus fuck… she was even more beautiful than I had dreamt about. With her bottom lip still clenched between her teeth, Bella moved her hands slowly along her body to cup her breasts, moving her hands over the peaks as I salivated while she touched herself. "What is stopping you? You could have all of me right now… always. Why don't you want me?"

"Fuck, I want you, alright? Don't ever think that I don't want you. Jesus, you are so fucking gorgeous and alluring, it's taking every ounce of my restraint not to ravish you right now." Bella stalked towards me, her eyes focused intently on mine as she licked her lips seductively.

"Edward," she whispered as her lips grazed my ear lobe and her nipples pressed against my chest. I looked down briefly and saw the curves of her bare breasts pressed against mine and I realized my restraint was hanging by a thread. "You need to relax, baby."

Bella's gentle hands made quick work of my belt and before I could protest, my pants were pooled around my ankles and her hand was stroking my rock hard shaft. I had such a firm grip on the door knob I was certain I would pull it off the door at any moment. "Happy Birthday, Edward," she said with a heartbreaking smile as I looked down and watched her perfect pink lips engulf my cock.

"Oh holy fuck," I groaned as my head lulled back in pleasure and I smacked it against the door. However, the pain in my head was nothing compared to the ecstasy surrounding my entire body as Bella sucked at my cock. As I watched her every move, I was stunned into submission. She worked me expertly, her hands stroking what she couldn't fit into her hot mouth as she licked and sucked on me furiously. It was pure fucking heaven and so much better than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh god… so fucking good," I growled as my hand gave up on gripping the door and I eased my fingers along the back of her head, holding her in place as I thrust my hips toward her and she easily took me. I closed my eyes and quickly determined that Bella was some sort of evil succubus brought here to distract and ruin me.

_Oh, but it's the best type of distraction, isn't it?_

"Fuck yes…"I replied aloud, answering my inner monologue and giving a response to Bella's actions. She began to suck harder and take me deeper into her mouth as she hummed Happy Birthday to me and I felt myself start to unravel. This was by far the best blow job I had ever received in my life, especially since Bella seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as I was.

When I began to pulse, my cock released harder than ever before as Bella easily took everything I had to offer her, and then some as she sucked my cock clean when I was done. I released a deep breath as she stood up and looked at me with a smirk covering her face. "Still gonna resist me?"

"Not on your life," I said with a grin as I kicked my pants away from my feet and toed off my shoes. Being with Bella had suddenly made me more forward and forceful, so I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, hauling her onto my shoulder as I carried her into her bedroom and tossed her down onto her bed, listening to the box spring squeak as she landed against the mattress with a thud.

"You are downright evil," I said stoically as I stood at the end of her small bed and pulled my shirt over my head so that I was completely naked. "Take your panties off."

"You do it," Bella replied sternly as I narrowed my eyes at her and kneeled onto the mattress before leaning over her and hitching my fingers into the waistband of her very virginal looking cotton boy shorts. I licked my lips, saturating them with saliva and excitement, as I pulled gently at her panties like I was unwrapping a very fragile present. I grabbed Bella's ankles and lifted them into the air as I pulled at the fabric, the scent of her arousal surrounding me as I tossed the panties aside and used my hands to spread her open for me. She was already glistening with wetness.

"Fuck Bella… what are you doing to me?"

"I think you have it all wrong, Edward. What are you going to do to me?"

"How did I not know you were such a little vixen?" I questioned as I moved my hands down her inner thighs, and Bella decided that I was taking too long and she began to move a finger between her soaking wet lips. "Fuck… you are insatiable."

"Edward… since the first day I moved in here, I have wanted you. I've thought of no one else but you. When I play with myself, I think about you. When I dream, you are there with me. When I cook at home, I wonder if I should bring you something to eat. It's pathetic and if you are sitting there, staring at me as I finger myself, still contemplating whether or not I want you, then just stop fucking thinking."

"But…" Bella quickly cut me off by sitting up and shoving her finger in my mouth. I moaned loudly, my tongue encircling her digit as I tasted her sweetness and closed my eyes, releasing a sigh.

"No buts. Ten years is nothing in the grand scheme of things and sometimes, you just need to throw caution to the wind and follow your heart. Now… either, you walk away from me right now or you do something that you've wanted to do for the past four months. What do you want, Edward?"

Well, that was the major question wasn't it? What did I want? Bella leaned back onto the bed, propped up on her elbows as I remembered everything that had happened between us in the past few months. She was always so sweet to me, very charming and nice. Above everything else, she cared for me. She cooked for me, she made up excuses for me to come and see her, and she noticed me just as much as I noticed her. I closed my eyes briefly and thought about my life. Where would I be five or ten years from that moment? Who was with me? What was I doing? Every single image of my future had Bella with me. So, why was I fighting this?

I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella, her chest rising and falling rapidly as I read her face and saw how worried she was. I gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me, as I leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. "I want you."

"Good answer," she replied as she let out a huge sigh and I kissed her again, this time with more force as I pressed my lips hard against hers and our mouths moved in a perfect rhythm. My fingers cupped her cheek gently, my thumb rubbing against the soft skin as I pulled away briefly and stared at her in awe.

"I… I just don't get you, Bella."

"Don't over think this, Edward. You have a lot of time to get to know me. Now shut up and kiss me." I did exactly as Bella asked, kissing her with all the passion I had built up for her over the past few months.

My hands worked frantically to touch every inch of her sweet skin. My body was pressed between her legs, and my hard cock was rubbing between her wetness as I took the time to explore her body. I kissed along her collarbone and down her chest to spend time on her beautiful breasts. Each pink peak was explored thoroughly with my hands, mouth and tongue, and when Bella was panting with need, I slipped two fingers inside her wetness and began to tease her.

"Holy shit… more," she begged breathlessly as I sucked her nipple into my mouth and added a third finger, thrusting them inside her as she bucked her hips up and groaned loudly in pleasure. As my fingers penetrated her, all I could think of was how lucky I was to be here with her. I pulled away from Bella's chest and began kissing her furiously, my mouth and tongue desperate for hers as my thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing small circles as I tried to get her to come around my fingers.

"Oh… oh… more… again," Bella cried out as my mouth found purchase on the side of her neck and I sucked as hard as I could, marking her as she arched her chest and lifted her ass of her bed, her body convulsing and shaking as she came loudly, screaming my name.

"So fucking good… now you… inside me."'

Bella grinned from ear to ear as she reached over into her nightstand and pulled out a condom before ripping it open and sheathing my cock. The feeling of her hands on me instantly made me hard as fuck and I couldn't wait to feel her heat surrounding me. Bella kissed her way up my chest until we were both kneeling in front of each other, our lips touching tenderly as I wrapped one hand around her waist and the other into her hair, holding her as close as I could.

"You realize this changes everything, right?" I asked as I stared into her eyes and saw them shine with excitement. As Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the corner of my mouth, she had never looked more beautiful to me.

"That's what I'm hoping. Now, lay down."

Once I was in position, Bella kissed me lightly and then straddled me. I gripped firmly onto her hips as she eased down slowly, making us one, and fuck it was so good. I grunted instantly as Bella took her time, moving languidly up and down on my shaft.

"Oh god, you are so tight," I growled as Bella leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"I guess that's what happens when the only thing pleasing me for over four months has been my fingers and thoughts of you," she said boldly as she licked at my lips and then leaned back, grasping her breasts in her hands as she rode me for all I was worth.

When I couldn't handle it anymore, I quickly flipped her onto her back and gripped her hands above her head. "I need you… I need to fuck you," I choked out as Bella's face lit up in anticipation and I plunged my cock deep inside her.

Our groans and cries filled her small, bare room as I thrust inside her and she forced her hips back against me, perfectly in sync with my movements. I pulled back for a brief moment, my hands moving slowly down her lithe body and over her gorgeous breasts as I grabbed Bella by the knees, pushing them forward as I pressed my weight against her. Her ankles eased over my shoulders and I pushed back inside her, my cock going deeper and deeper with each down stroke as Bella urged me on with her constant panting and moaning.

"Oh god… Edward… more… more."

With a free hand, I moved it between our bodies and I pressed my fingers against her clit, rubbing it in hard circles as Bella groaned and her hands clutched the pale blue sheets of her bed. My body seized, anticipating my release as I felt Bella come undone around me. Her sensuous voice calling out my name as she gasped for air and her body tightened around mine. Bella's hands grasped my ass and held me inside her as I came as hard as I ever had, my release overwhelming me.

"Jesus fuck, Bella. That was just…"

"That was long overdue, that's what that was," Bella replied confidently as my body collapsed next to hers on the bed and I felt her fingers running through my hair, trying to make some sense of the usual disarray.

"Yeah… that too," I said as I struggled to maintain my breath after two awesome orgasms. "I was going to say it was fantastic though. You just… you surprise me."

"Good."

"Was that your intention?"

"My intention was for you to see me for me. Not as the little girl I thought you viewed me as."

"Oh believe me, Bella. I never once thought of you like that. The age difference may have held me back from doing anything about how I felt about you, but I am pretty sure I'm over it now."

"Only pretty sure?" Bella asked as she leaned over and draped her arm over my chest, resting her head on me as she stared into my eyes.

"Definitely over it," I said with a laugh as I kissed the tips of Bella's fingers and she smiled from ear to ear the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Then she began peppering my chest with small kisses everywhere as I felt her lips turn into a smirk against my skin. "Oh yeah… so over it. I don't know what I was ever thinking trying to stay away from you."

"I don't know either, baby. However, let's not dwell on the past. You have an air conditioner to plug in and I am sweaty as hell. Care for a shower?"

"You don't even have to ask, Bella." I watched as she climbed from her bed, not ashamed in the least of showing her nude body as she moved to the bedroom door and stopped, holding on to the door frame as she turned around and looked at me attentively.

"Come on," she said slyly as she motioned with her finger for me to join her. "I have a birthday cake with your name on it, just waiting to be tasted."

Bella ran down the hall to her bathroom, giggling incessantly as I quickly jumped from the bed, following her as fast as I could.

This was officially my best birthday ever.


End file.
